


Pas encore

by KinkyCactus (MissCactus)



Category: One Piece
Genre: Anal Sex, Animal Traits, Bottom Paulie, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Online, Established Relationship, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pre-Canon, Shameless Smut, Smut, Top Lucci, pre-Water 7
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-29 00:43:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21145934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissCactus/pseuds/KinkyCactus
Summary: Lucci savait à quel point ce qu'il faisait était stupide. Il n'avait jamais pensé qu'il utiliserait ce mot pour décrire ses propres actions et pourtant c'était le seul qui lui venait à l'esprit dans cette situation.





	Pas encore

Lucci savait à quel point ce qu'il faisait était stupide. Il n'avait jamais pensé qu'il utiliserait ce mot pour décrire ses propres actions et pourtant c'était le seul qui lui venait à l'esprit dans cette situation. Alors que Paulie était à quatre pattes sur son lit, la tête enfoncée dans son oreiller pour étouffer ses gémissements et que Lucci faisait de son mieux pour se retenir de le pilonner de toutes ses forces, il n'y avait vraiment aucun autre terme pour le décrire.

Il pouvait sentir le corps de Paulie se resserrer en réponse à ses mouvements et plus les minutes passaient, moins l'oreiller arrivait à camoufler ses gémissements de plaisir. Son corps chaud contre le sien, ses tremblements épuisés, les gouttes de sueur roulant le long de sa nuque ; tout chez le blond l'excitait au plus haut point. Il voulait lécher cette nuque bronzée, la sucer et la mordre jusqu'à ce qu'elle en soit violette, jusqu'à ce qu'elle saigne et que Paulie se souvienne de lui à chaque fois que sa blessure le tiraillerait. Il voulait vraiment le mordre, il en avait tellement envie, mais–

Il posa sa main contre la tête de lit et enfonça ses canines dans sa lèvre inférieure jusqu'à ce qu'il sente un goût métallique se répandre dans sa bouche. C'était le problème quand il était avec Paulie, il n'arrivait jamais à se retenir, ses caractéristiques liées à son fruit du démon reprenaient le dessus et il ne pouvait pas se laisser emporter, pas encore. Alors pour compenser il s'appuya sur son bras et donna un coup de bassin plus violent que les autres, faisant crier Paulie de plaisir. Un cri long et guttural qui se transforma en gémissement puis en supplication.

Ce son redoubla l'excitation de Lucci. Paulie pleurait-il ? Rien que d'imaginer son visage transformé par le plaisir à tel point que sa fierté soit mise de côté et que les larmes roulent librement sur ses joues le faisait presque jouir sur le coup.

Il attrapa les cheveux de Paulie et tourna sa tête sur le côté pour pouvoir voir son visage. Ses joues étaient rouges, de même que ses lèvres qui étaient gonflées à force de les mordre pour retenir tout son sortant de sa bouche et ses yeux étaient remplis de larmes contenues. Elles ne coulaient pas encore mais Lucci donnerait tout pour voir Paulie s'abandonner entièrement au plaisir qu'il ressentait.

Il ne pouvait pas, ne devait pas utiliser toute sa force pour le faire sombrer dans le plaisir. Il ne devait pas se laisser aller, pas encore. Il voulait le rendre fou, le rendre accro à ces sensations pour qu'il en demande toujours plus, qu'il ne puisse pas se passer de lui, lui dire tout ce qu'il désirait lui faire subir, tous les supplices et tortures qui marqueraient son corps, qui lui ferait se souvenir que personne d'autre ne pouvait le faire se sentir ainsi.

Mais il ne pouvait pas ouvrir la bouche pour parler. Pas encore. Il devait se retenir de lui raconter à quel point il voudrait le pilonner jusqu'à ce que son esprit soit si embué par le plaisir qu'il ne puisse qu'en redemander encore et encore, l'obliger à le chevaucher pour qu'il cherche lui-même ce plaisir auquel il serait complètement dépendant, le prendre contre un des murs pour que ses voisins entendent ses cris débauchés et ses supplications. Il voulait lui dire toutes ces choses qui ne manqueraient pas de l'exciter, de lui couper le souffle lorsqu'il imaginerait son corps subir ces assauts, mais il n'avait pas le droit de dire un mot. C'était le rôle qu'il avait choisi de jouer pour encore plusieurs années au moins.

Sa frustration était au plus haut. Il ne pouvait rien dire, rien faire de plus, devait retenir chacun de ses mouvements. Vu la réaction de Paulie alors qu'il n'était pas au maximum de ses capacités, Lucci savait à quel point il adorerait le plaisir qu'il lui donnerait s'il n'avait pas à réfréner ses ardeurs. Mais à cet instant, tout ce qu'il pouvait faire était attendre le jour où il serait libre de le faire hurler de plaisir sans contrainte.

Rien que de penser à ce moment lui donna une nouvelle idée. Il attrapa le pénis de Paulie, se délectant de son hoquet de surprise qui se transforma en un nouveau gémissement, et passa son pousse sur son gland. Une fois, puis deux et à la troisième il sentit son corps tout entier se mettre à trembler. Paulie n'essayait même plus de cacher son plaisir, il gémissait et suppliait presque de jouir, mais ce n'était pas ce qu'avait prévu Lucci. Au lieu de le laisser atteindre la délivrance, il appuya son pouce contre son urètre, faisant arquer le corps de Paulie. Ce dernier gémit lorsqu'il sentit le membre de Lucci se presser de plus belle contre sa prostate, ses dernières pensées cohérentes s'envolant immédiatement.

Il essaya d'enlever la main de Lucci de son membre, se sentant prêt à exploser, mais avec ses maigres forces il lui était incapable de lutter contre son amant. Il enfonça de nouveau sa tête dans l'oreiller, espérant camoufler ses cris que tout le voisinage devait certainement entendre, mais Lucci n'était pas de cet avis. De son autre main il retira brusquement l'oreiller de sous la tête de Paulie et le jeta de l'autre côté de la pièce avant de se coller entièrement à lui, son torse recouvrant son dos. Avant que le blond ne puisse se mettre à mordre les draps dans une dernière tentative de dissimuler les sons sortant de sa bouche, Lucci y enfonça deux doigts, jouant avec sa langue avant de transformer le mouvement en va et viens, forçant Paulie à les sucer.

Lucci regarda une nouvelle fois la nuque de Paulie sans jamais ralentir ses coups de bassin. Il avait tellement envie de la mordre, mais il savait que ses dents n'étaient toujours pas revenues à leur taille humaine. Il voulait le marquer, qu’il ne puisse jamais l’oublier, mais tout ce qu'il pouvait faire était rester muet et attendre patiemment le jour où il n'aurait plus à cacher son identité.

Mais si seulement il pouvait déroger à cette règle stupide juste aujourd'hui, juste une fois, il ne voulait dire qu'une seule chose, il n'y avait qu'un seul mot, qu'un seul nom qu'il voulait dire à chaque fois qu'il se retrouvait dans cette position.

« **Paulie**, murmura-t-il d'une voix bien plus rauque que ce qu'il avait imaginé. »

Il s'en serait immédiatement voulu d'être aussi stupide si ce n'avait pas été pour la réaction de son partenaire.

Lucci sentit Paulie se resserrer si fort autour de lui qu'il ne put retenir l'orgasme qui le prit de cours. Il relâcha aussitôt le pénis de son amant qui ouvrit la bouche en un cri silencieux, les larmes perlant aux coins de ses yeux mais ne roulant toujours pas sur ses joues, avant de se cambrer et jouir plus fort que jamais.

Lucci pensa vaguement à l'engueulade qu'il allait subir le lendemain matin, Paulie avait horreur qu'il jouisse en lui, mais cette pensée s'envola lorsqu'il remarqua que ce dernier avait perdu connaissance sous la force de son orgasme. Il ne put retenir son rire surpris en constatant ce fait.

Il se retira lentement, remarquant avec fascination que Paulie n'avait finalement pas pleuré. Cela ne faisait qu'attiser son excitation pour un futur où il n'aurait pas à se retenir, un futur où il se promettait de faire crier, supplier et pleurer Paulie pendant des heures sans qu'il ne s'arrête un seul instant.

**Author's Note:**

> la dernière fois que j'ai écrit une scène de sexe remonte à 2016 et la dernière fois où j'en ai lu une en français remonte à... je ne m'en souviens même plus ahah... c'est vraiment compliqué de trouver des mots pour décrire la situation sans que ça sonne vulgaire, ceux qui en écrivent souvent ont tout mon respect :')  
sinon j'ai écrit ce texte après avoir lu les histoires de purplefox sur ce même couple, je les ai tellement aimées que j'ai de suite eu envie d'en écrire une à mon tour ! merci d'avoir lu en tout cas :)
> 
> tumblr : miss-cactus
> 
> N'hésitez pas à laisser un Kudos ou un commentaire ♥


End file.
